Weakness
by x-ephmrl-x
Summary: Vitani's mother, Zira, had always told her that love was weakness. She never understood why until she met Prince Kopa. They're from enemy Prides and are meant to despise each other, but grow to become best friends, and something more later on. Lots of trouble get in the way of their love, but they try to make the best of it. Will they succeed? That they can't answer truthfully.


**Hi guys! So, this story hs been an idea I've had for months and finally decided to publish it. Now, in my last TLK story (If Given The Chance) I've asked if any of you had ideas for the next story. I've had many wonderful ideas given to me that I am considering. I will not write those right away since they're really good and I want to make sure I write them really well. I own the cover, I spent a day and a half making it so please don't steal it and claim it as yours, thanks. I hope you enjoy this! R,R, & R (Read, Relax, and Review)**

* * *

 **~ONE~**

Vitani looked around the crowded Termite Mound, making sure everyone was still asleep. The five month old cub got up and slowly made her way out, careful not to wake anyone up. She couldn't live in that hell one more day. Ever since Scar's Reign had ended, her mother had gone absolutely insane. Vitani had only been three months old and her little brother, Kovu, had just been born days before the war ended and they were all banished to the Outlands. Losing Scar and her home had broken Zira. She was filled with hatred and anger. She had planned a revenge, but didn't want to use it, afraid she'd fail again and lose more than she had. Some days, the lioness wasn't all that bad. But, on her worst days, she'd take her anger out on her eldest and her only daughter, blaming them for everything . . .Scar's death being one of the things they were yelled at for. Along with why he had rejected Zira as queen. He wasn't Vitani's father, but he was _very_ close to Zira. Since he couldn't get his heirs from the lioness he wanted them from, he promised Zira one of her cubs would be the next ruler after him.

Zira hated Nuka the most. _He_ was Scar's _only_ son. The product of the night Zira got what she wanted from the former tyrant. Unfortunately, he was a frail little thing when he was born. Scar saw no potential in him at all. The Pridelander had tried once more with Zira, but since their second cub died at birth, Scar never had another child with the lioness.

He still kept his promise, though. Zira didn't hate Vitani as much as she did Nuka. In fact, she didn't hate her daughter at all, she was just a bit rough with her. When the blue eyed cub was born, Scar saw her strength and knew she'd make a great ruler . . . _but_ , he wanted his heir to be a male because when she was born, his nephew's mate had given birth to a male cub days before. He didn't think Vitani would be strong enough to take on the rightful prince of the Pridelands, Simba's son, when she got older. The other thing was, Vitani was adopted by Zira when her mother died giving birth to her. Vitani's biological mother had also been close to Scar, Zira as well, which is why the lioness took her in.

Then, Vitani's younger brother Kovu was born. Scar personally chose him as his heir. Zira favoured him over her other children. In the Outlands, food was scarce. Now that Kovu was old enough to eat meat, Zira would make sure she and the cub would be the first to eat and leave whatever was left for the others.

Vitani crept out of the Termite Mound, her back leg still ached from the training that morning. It hadn't been a great day for her mother, who had made it even worse for Nuka and Vitani. Zira's son was able to defend himself from the lioness sparring with them, but sadly, Vitani couldn't. Nuka tried protecting his sister from their mother's wrath. Zira hated losing almost as much as she hated living in the Outlands. She couldn't stand when she or her children failed.

Vitani barely had any idea where she might end up, but she kept walking, distancing herself from the horrid place she called 'Home'. _I'll probably enter the Pridelands. Hopefully they'll take me in . . . even if I_ am _Zira's daughter_ , she thought to herself. The night was quiet, still, and very chilly. Vitani had wanted to take Kovu with her, but he probably wouldn't understand since he was only two months old.

As the cub walked, she suddenly felt the ground shake beneath her paws. Odd. A rumbling sound soon reached her ears and grew louder as it got closer. Her eyes widened when she realized what was causing this. A stampede. Before she had time to find cover, a huge group of water buffalos ran towards her at an increasing speed, panicked looks written all over their faces. She was too stunned to move. Before any of the massive herbivores could trample her, she was pushed out of the way. She and her saviour were sent tumbling down a hill. When they stopped, Vitani found herself being pinned down by a Pridelander cub. He had aqua-green eyes, a golden pelt, and a brown tuft on his head.

"Are you thick or something?" He growled.

Vitani glared at him. "What do you mean am I 'thick'?"

"You see a bunch of water buffalos running in your direction and you don't budge!"

"Well, sorry! I was a bit shocked. I wasn't expecting to be in the middle of a stampede." She pushed him off and dusted herself off. "Who are you anyway."

The lion cub scoffed. "Like I'd tell an Outlander who I am."

Vitani frowned. "How'd you know I'm an Outlander?"

"Your nose. It's the same as the Outlanders. Also, your scent."

The little lioness narrowed her eyes. "Are you being nose racist? I'll have you know, some Outlanders have Pridelander noses."

The lion smirked and looked her over. "And who might you be?"

"None of your business. Who are you."

"Seeing as I didn't get an answer from you, I'm not going to tell you my name. I'm going to ask you again. _Who are you?"_

Vitani thought for a moment. "I am . . . no one important."

The lion's eyes widened. "That's not fair!"

The female suddenly changed her mind about running away from home. She knew if this cub recognised her name, she'd be in really big trouble. Also, Zira would most likely start a war if she did. "Well, I'm not. Plus, you won't be seeing me again anytime soon."

"I highly doubt that. Fine, if you won't give me your name, can I give you one until you trust me enough?"

Vitani laughed. "No. Once you give something a name, you get attached."

"Too late. I'll call you . . . Bahari."

Zira's daughter frowned. "Why Bahari?"

"Because your eyes are really blue. Like the ocean kind of."

"I guess. What are you doing so far from Pride Rock this late at night?"

"Why are you so far from the Outlands? You know you'll have to pay the debt if the King catches you, right?"

Vitani grinned. "Well, you won't tell, so I don't have to."

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because if you do, you'll be in trouble with your parents _and_ Simba for being out this late, close the the border of the Outlands. Then, you probably won't see the light of another day."

The male smiled a bit. "Touche. Okay, since I'm not gonna rat you out, will you tell me your name?"

Vitani shook her head. "Nope."

"What? Come on! Please?"

"Tell me who _you_ are. I _did_ ask you first."

The lion huffed. "Fine. My names is Ko . . . Kito. My. Name. Is. Kito. Yes, I am Kito." _Kito? I hope she never meets him. Else she'll know I'm lying,_ He thought to himself.

Vitani laughed. "Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced."

 _Oops, too late._ 'Kito' nodded. "Of course I'm sure! Now, what's _your_ name?"

Vitani thought for a few seconds. "Uhm, my name is . . . Malkia! Ahem, Malkia."

Kito grinned. "You seem more convinced than I do. I'm going to stick with Bahari. You don't really have queen material to me."

The lioness scoffed. "You don't strike off as a precious child, so I'mma call you Mjinga."

"Hey! You can't address me like that!"

Vitani chuckled, then gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm Prince Kopa!" He blurted out, then regretted it. "I-I mean . . . ." He had no excuse.

The blue eyed cub was a bit taken back. Then, she smirked. " _You're_ the prince I hear so much about? Thought you'd have better manners."

"I do!"

"Didn't seem like it." Then, Vitani came into full realisation. Her smirk faded. This was the prince. The cub Zira loathed so much. Vitani knew that if her mother found out, she'd use her to get to Kopa. "I have to go," she said quickly.

She turned around and began walking away. Kopa ran in front of her. "Wait, why? You came all this way to leave?"

"No. I mean yes! I mean—it doesn't matter. I have to go home before my mother finds out I'm gone."

She tried walking past Kopa, but he blocked her path. "Why _did_ you come to the Pridelands?" He said a bit curiously, but in a not very friendly tone.

"I just wanted to see how it was like."

"You're lying," Kopa noticed.

"No, I'm not."

The lioness tried walking away, but he got in her way again. "Yes, you are. Your ear twitches when you lie. Just like now and when you told me your name was Malkia, which was clearly not true."

"So? What's it to you if I lie?"

"I just told you who I am! I need to know if I can trust you, _Malkia_." He said her fake name rather mockingly.

The blue eyed cub sighed. "Fine. My name is Vitani."

Kopa seemed to recognize the name. "You're . . . you're Zira's daughter, aren't you?" Vitani nodded. Fear showed in the prince's eyes, but only for a second. He was a bit surprised she hadn't attacked him. Yeah, being an Outsider is one thing, but being Zira's child was another.

Vitani noticed this. "Well, we're not _all_ murderers."

"Right. No, I knew that." He decides to change the subject. "Uh, you don't look much like the way my parents described your mother."

"Zira adopted me, actually. My biological mother died at childbirth. I was born a month early and she was pretty young. She wasn't strong enough to make it. That's what Zira told me at least."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It-it's whatever." She knew that sounded pretty harsh, but when it came to her birth mom, she was vulnerable. She hated being vulnerable.

They were silent for a few seconds. "So, are you gonna tell me why you came here?"

Vitani hesitated, but told the truth, deciding it'd be best. "I'm running away. Er, _was_ running away."

"That bad, huh? What made you change your mind?"

She smirked. "This place is _way_ too lame for me. I prefer watching the lionesses fight over a scrap of meat."

Kopa saw right through that lie, but didn't push farther into the subject. "Too bad. If you still want to, I can convince my dad to let you stay.."

"Don't bother. I highly doubt I'm welcome here anyway. Now, why are _you_ so far from home?"

The prince laughed awkwardly. "Reasons. I, uh, may have caused the small stampede that almost killed you . . . ." He gave her a nervous grin.

Vitani's eyes widened. " _What?!"_

"Hey, don't you have to be heading home?"

Vitani fought down her anger. "Luckily for you, I do." She brushed past him, a small smirk on her lips. "See you around, _Kito."_


End file.
